User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Harry Potter's after the end chapter nine.
''My out of it month-'' After my beater Shanah Burke had that prophecy, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Neither could the rest of the team. Some of our practices were compleetely unproductive; we were just sitting on the locker room floor, trying to figure out was it meant. Shanah doesn't even remember the prophecy, so she's not exactley much of any help. Weeks flew by, three of then apporimately. We played China, India, Wales, and Japan before July was over. Everything was set. Not only were the Holyhead Harpies undefeated for the 2002 season, but Harry and I were getting married on the 12th of August, which was in three days. Hermione, Luna (my bridesmaids, Hermione being my maid of honor) and I went down to Madam Malkin's, where we had to have the FINAL, (keyword being final) fit on the dresses, including mine, before the big day. Tomorow, the ginourmus marquee was being put up in the backyard and I have to be there, making sure that everything was in order for my big day. It wasn't really in my normallity to be presnickety, but this was my day, and Shanah's prophecy had me on the edge of my seat. After getting to Madam Malkin's (by apparation of course, which I hate) we all had to stand on ginourmus stand thingies and make sure that everything fit right. The bridesmaid dresses were my deign but my dress was Hermione's (if it's not a new Harpie sinature move, it's really hard to enough creative energy to design one dress, let alone two.) Hermione and Luna were standind on their stands, Madam Malkin fussing over their dresses (just below knee lenght pals green, with gold lace trim,) when part of Shanah's prophecy snapped together quickly for me. This was caused by Draco Malfoy walking through the door, arm and arm with his fiancee, Astoria Greengrass. Malfoy took one look at me, Luna, and Hermione and said, "Honey, if you were wondering what the smell was, there's a blood traitor, a girl who belongs in a mental hospital and a mudblood." Astoria giggled, but Hermione and I didn't. Luna looked like she was in her own little world and it didn't even look like she heard Malfoy even in the slightest. Hermione and I pulled out our wands. "PUT THOSE AWAY!" shouted Madam Malkin! Hermione put her's away, but the last time anybody saw her that mad, she punched Malfoy straight across the mouth. I didn't put mine away and I decided to have a little fun. "Engirgio," I said, pointing my wand at Malfoy's nose, and it did get a large ammount larger. Hermiones knew what was coming next, and she was in a fit of giggles, and Astoria looked terrified. I flicked my wand again. I didn't bother using the words for the spell, it gave people a little bit of a surprise and the bat-boogey hex was the only spell that I could do without words and I preferred to do it that way. It was more amusing to me, anyway. His boogies looked like they were attacking him, ahhhh sweet vicory! Madam Malkin put his nose back to normal (darn) and went back to fitting dresses. Not that anything needed to be fitted, everything was perfect and I went home and continued about my day. When I was lying awake that night, I was trying to fit together the prophecy, I realized the part about the eneimies was worked out, the cirsing Malfoy part hadn't been exactly good for me, though Harry and Ron found it emmensley ammusing. That helped. When I finally fell asleep, I had a dream that I was on stage, singing. My heart wasn't in it, it was in a flashback. Between when me and Harry went out beofre the Battle of Hogwarts, and the time now. Note- these are the lyrics to Kelly Clarkson's "Cry" If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just move on. When people all stare I'll pretend taht I don't hear them talk. Whenever I see you now I swallw my pride and bite my tongue. Pretend I'm OK with it all, act like there's nothing wrong is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really CRYYY? If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart. Yeah, well what do I care, if they believe me or not? Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart... I'll pretend I'm OK with it all, act like there's nothing wrong is ti over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? I'm walking in circles, I'm lying they know it. Why can't it just go away??? Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? IS THIS AS HARD AS IT GETS? IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO REALLY CRYYYY? CRYYYY? Suddenly, I awoke to Hermione shaking and me an saying, "Ginny, get up the marquee peoples are here!" Category:Blog posts